Shiori Shiomiya: Dirty Librarian
by Time Cutter
Summary: A shy and quiet librarian can't seem to stop thinking about a certain PFP-obsessed boy, and thus, her delusions of him goes a bit too far... Rated MA, due to frequent lemons.
1. Dirtiness 1

**_Shiori Shiomiya: Dirty Librarian_**

_The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ_  
_by Tamiki Wakaki_

_Fanfic by: Time Cutter_

**Author's Notes;**

.

**Dirtiness 1**

.

She sat on her counter seat, knowing that no one would ask her to let them borrow a book. After all, this was a school holiday, so no one would come to school. She came, however, as she wanted to make sure nothing would secretly happen to her precious library.

Reading a mature romance book, she turned red. What if... what if this could happen between her, the quiet and shy Shiori, and him, the handsome mysterious Katsuragi Keima? She didn't know him. Shiori only felt a type of attraction to him... what was with her? She didn't know, but one thing for sure, it was probably love at first sight or something similar.

"...Ka..." the librarian almost said his name, but decided against it.

After all, there might be some kind of spies hiding in the library, trying to hear what she's saying.

...okay, maybe she's been reading too much... though...

.

.

_Shiori lowered her skirt shyly, placing her butt on the counter desk. Then, spreading her legs open, the gamer known as Katsuragi Keima sniffed her sweet spot. "My, Shiori, you seem wet, don't you?" he asked teasingly, touching her panties-covered opening._

_She moaned. "N-Nnnhh..."_

_He rubbed the spot more, wanting to hear more of her cute little moans. "Do you think you're ready for this?" he asked, starting to lick the wet spot on the panties._

_She shook her head shyly, blushing as red as strawberries._

_Keima smiled. This was exactly what he wanted to see from her. He gently took off the piece of clothing for her, the girl assisting a bit by raising her legs up (and making it easier to remove the panties), then threw it away somewhere. It landed on a piece of book, which dirtied it._

_Though Shiori was offended, she was more interested in this than that book right now._

_He tenderly licked her sweet spot._

_"A-Aahhhh..." the librarian covered her mouth._

_Keima looked at her. "It's okay, Shiori. Let out those cute moans of yours..." he told her, and continued licking it softly._

_More moans. She couldn't keep them all in, even though she wanted to._

_"Mmrmphh, emrmphh, howthh does itth feelth?" the gamer asked her, sucking her wetness teasingly._

_"G-Gooovenly..." she told him, mixing the words GOOD and HEAVENLY together. This was one of her habits, she knew, and it surprised both of them that she managed to keep that habit on even when in a situation like this. It just felt so heavenly to her body, though, that she wanted more of it._

_Suddenly, he roughly inserted his tongue through her slit._

_"A-Aahhhh! Ka, Katsuragi-kun!" Shiori yelled in pure pleasure._

_She brought her hands to behind Keima's head and lustfully pushed him into her, wanting to feel more of his tongue inside her, hoping that he would compliment her 'taste'._

.

.

"A-Ah! What... was I..." she snapped out of her dream when she realized that she had almost drooled onto her book. Wiping away what was there on her mouth before it could fall onto her mature romance book, she tried to keep her dreams locked inside her head.

The image kept flowing in front of her eyes, though, turning her extremely red.

"A-Ah, that was..." she stopped.

Her head was filled with so many illustrations of her delusions that, somehow, she could sense all the pleasures her dreams gave her.

Shiori looked down, at her skirt. Something felt off...

...she lifted it and gasped.

There was a wet spot on her panties.

Turning redder, without any words, she accidentally knocked herself unconscious with a book in an effort to make her forget those lustful dreams of hers.

.

**No words or regrets.**


	2. Dirtiness 2

**_Shiori Shiomiya: Dirty Librarian_**

_The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ_  
_by Tamiki Wakaki_

_Fanfic by: Time Cutter_

**Author's Notes;**

.

**Dirtiness 2**

.

The gamer sat on his seat, reading some kind of book about games' release dates. Shiori stared at him, curious. _He's so weird... yet why do I feel so... attracted... to him...?_

"Excuse me, miss Shiomiya?" a boy in front of her asked, waving his desired book in front of her face.

She couldn't see it, somehow looking right _through_ the book at Keima.

.

.

_He pinned her against the library shelf besides the wall. The shelf was 100% guaranteed not to fall over, as it was leaning on the wall that was somehow likely to be hiding some kind of secret room, but it was just rumored so. Whatever._

_Their lips crashed like ocean waves, tongues sliding around one another. Nothing could stop them, they were confident._

_Keima couldn't stop kissing her. He wanted her- no, he _needed_ her._

_"K-Katsuragi... I, I want it... sooo badly..." she moaned as he nipped on her neck._

_Smiling, the gaming otaku nodded and quickly untied his pants. He dropped them down and soon lowered his lover's skirts as well. With underwears and panties thrown away, he held his erected manhood and adjusted it it point the tip towards Shiori's opening. "I'm going to put it in now, neh..." he told her._

_She nodded, and winced her eyes in pain as he penetrated her carefully._

_Keima wanted to pleasure her more, however, and leaned his right hand down, under Shiori. He started fingering her anus, continuing to thrust into her cute pussy._

_"A-Ahh, K-Katsuragi... oohhhh..." the dirty librarian moaned._

_"Y-You like this, Shiori? Haa, hhaaaa..." the gamer panted as he increased his pace._

_"Ohh, ohhhh, y-yes! Yes I do..." she told him shyly, face heating up. Her face drooled as she desired more of this feeling, and he licked her saliva up. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into another kiss as they continued, him thrusting into her and the librarian humping her waist onto his manhood._

_The slamming noises eventually got louder, their thrusts becoming more violent._

_They needed each other, immediately. She loved every moment of it; the humping, the thrusting, this heavenly feeling... she wished she never has to stop f*cking him ever and to have this moment last for eternity-_

.

.

"Shiori! Are you listening?" Fujidera, the head of Library Committee, asked her as she waved her hands in a 'hello' way. "There's someone who wants to borrow a book here!"

Shiori kept on dreaming about her love interest, still not bothered to snap out of it.

Her leader sighed. "Oh well... I guess I'll have to do it instead..." Fujidera turned to the boy, now waiting impatiently. "What's the book you want to borrow?"

.

**No words or regrets.**


	3. Dirtiness 3

**_Shiori Shiomiya: Dirty Librarian_**

_The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ_  
_by Tamiki Wakaki_

_Fanfic by: Time Cutter_

**Author's Notes;**

.

**Dirtiness 3**

.

Shiori blew a sigh of relief as Fujidera placed a computer on her counter desk. "Now things will be much easier, right Shiori?" the head of the Library Committee asked.

The librarian nodded, feeling that the computer was a bit too heavy for her. But now, everything will be much easier in the library- thanks to this computer! At least she doens't have to carry it anymore.

"Well, tomorrow's gonna be a busy day, so make sure you don't break the computer, neh? Ja ne~" the committee head said as she waved 'good-bye', walking out of the library.

Shiori stared for a long time, until she turned on the computer, sitting quietly on her seat.

"..." she remained silent, not wanting to accidentally reveal her true motives for wanting this computer. Besides, again, there might be secret spies hiding somewhere in the library...

...yep, she's been reading too much, hasn't she?

Slowly, she opened a document writing software and started typing on her keyboards.

.

.

_After releasing his tied hands from the tight ropes, using her knife to cut them off, the young female thief looked into her captured partner's eyes._

_Shiori, the Thievery Princess, and Keima, the Thief In-Training. They both had great times together, and practiced with one another. While Keima would be unenthusiastic and rude sometimes, Shiori would be shy and really quiet. They both love each other, however, and after the male was captured by a more dangerous thief gang, Shiori had to spend her own life trying to save him._

_"I've... come for... you..." she slowly told him, a faint blush visible on her face._

_He smiled a bit. "...thank you, Princess Shiori."_

_The two embraced for a long while, not letting go of each other. Their hands dug into their backs as tears slowly emerged from Shiori's eyes, worried for the safety of her in-training friend. "I, I was so... worried... about, y-you..." she told him, hugging him tighter._

_"It's okay, princess... I'm safe now, and it's all thanks to you..." Keima reassured her._

_Then, when they parted, Shiori wrapped her hands roughly around the teen thief's back of the head and crashed her lips onto his. "M-Mmnnn..." she moaned as she quickly pushed her tongue into his warm cavern before he could close them, surprising him._

_The boy, surprised at first, slowly accepted it and kissed her back, playing a small game of 'war' with his own tongue against hers._

_They brushed each other like paintbrushes, wet and sticky, and sometimes jabbed each other from the front like spears._

_"K-Kei-kun, I... I, I think I might be... falling in... love, w-with you..." she shyly told him._

_He nodded. "I've loved you from the beginning, Shiori... that's why I've always wanted to do this with you." he replied, making her blush. "You're cute when you blush, you know, princess?" Keima asked._

_"N-Noo..." she moaned when he nipped on her ears, then neck. Slowly, he untied the clothing of the Thievery Princess and started rubbing her smooth skin. "D-Don't... Kei-kun..."_

_Keima's eyes widened. "Oh dear, my princess, you don't wear any bras?" he asked. She tried to shake her head a 'no', but his rubbings on her skin made it impossibly for her to even control her body. Just touching her smoothness was already making her go crazy._

.

.

Fujidera walked back to the library, cursing to herself. "Damn, I grabbed the wrong document... huh?" she asked when she saw a part of Shiori sitting in front of the computer. The window was open, so if she was having a private talk with anyone, the committee head could _probably_ hear everything. She chuckled to herself evilly. "Let's see what Shiomiya is up to... fufufu..."

She tip-toed to the opened window and looked inside. _...huh? A story? ...This might get a little interesting..._ she resisted the urge to chuckle in an evil way.

.

.

_He nipped on her nipples, as if a dog playing with a rubber ball. Or cotton? Something like that, and the Thievery Princess found it so adorable when she looked at him. Her face became even redder when he caressed her cheeks so tenderly. "Mrmmmphh, you taste... nice, m'lady... mmllmm..." he groaned as he started licking the tip of her nipples and her whole breasts, covering them with saliva filled with lust._

_She tried to cover her breasts with her arms, but Shiori found it impossible as she wanted her dear friend to continue pleasuring her. "A-Aahhhh... K-Kei...kun..."_

_"Oh, what's this?" he suddenly asked, feeling a stain of wet spot on the princess' old-looking skirt. "Getting wet already?" he smirked._

_"N-Nooo... Kei, kun, s-stop..." Shiori moaned further as she quickly covered her skirt's area where her clitoris was supposed to be._

_He leaned down to her covering hands. "Too shy, are we?" he asked, and started licking her hands. His tongue flicked here and there, wetting her fingers as if melting popsicles. Then he removed her hand while she was too unfocused from the moment, dragging the skirt down her legs._

_She realized that she had been fooled into releasing her hands and looked at him dirtily, telling him to stop... and at the same time, to go ahead and pleasure her._

_"M'lady, don't you think that my fingers will feel nice inside of you?" he asked, crawling up to her. He inserted two of his fingers into her wet leaking pussy, gaining a loud shriek from the Thievery Princess. He trusted them inside, leaning down to kiss her and play with her tongue. His fingers were so focused on pleasure her that Keima was able to kiss her, play with her breasts _and_ finger her all at the same time._

_"M-Mmnnn! K-Kuuuuhhh, aahh, aaaahhh! K-Kei... kun...!"_

_"What is it~ my dear princess~?" Keima asked her with a dirty smile._

_"F-Fa... fas..."_

_He continued thrusting his fingers into her wet opening, occasionally spreading the hole apart an thrusting harder with his middle finger. "'Fa'? 'Fas'? I'm afraid I can't understand you~" he grinned as he kept on teasing her._

_Shiori started drooling at the moment of this, and it didn't bother her at all that her saliva was trailing down her own breasts. "F-Faster... fi, finger me... faster... Ohhhh, ooohhhh!"_

_"Your wish is my command~" Keima told her and started slamming his fingers into her with more power and speed, sending an infinity supply of pleasuring waves through her body. He got to hear more of her beautiful cries and moans, which satisfied him._

_"K-Kei...kun... I'm, aah! Aaahh! I, I can't... I can't h-hold it, ohhh, any... much l-longer...!" she started crying loudly as she bucked her hips to his fingers, thrusting them deeper into her._

_Her orgasm exploded violently around his fingers as he raised it up to his mouth. He licked the wet sticky liquid, and smiled, showing his fingers to the princess of thieves. "Here, want to taste yourself?"_

_She couldn't nod her head due to the intense pleasure overload in her body, but licked his fingers covered in her own release anyways. More... she wanted more pleasure, even if she couldn't take anymore._

_"A-Ahhh... Kei, kun... I, I want-"_

.

.

Shiori cried out in dismay when she felt too embarrassed to continue. "F-Fwaaaaah!" she screamed, slamming her notebook into her face.

Fujidera turned extremely red when she finished. _F-Fwaaaah, I... I never knew Shiomiya was this type of p-person..._ Turning around, she looked at the sky. "_Yossu! Now's a new chance to start a new blackmail against her!_" the head of Library Committee club grinned. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to walk in at this moment.

"_E-Eh?_"

Shiori looked outside the opened window to see Fujidera chuckling evilly to herself.

The head turned around, sweat-dropping. Then she looked at Shiori with a frightened expression. "U-Uhhmmm... S-Shiomiya? I was, uh..."

Turning even redder than whatever could be the reddest object in the world, Shiori jumped outside and started knocking her notebook onto Fujidera's head repeatedly, the latter trying to gather the energy to run away.

"A-Aah! Shiomiya, s-sorry! Sorry! I, I promise! I, ow, promise not to tell anyone!"

.

**No words or regrets.**


	4. Dirtiness 4

**_Shiori Shiomiya: Dirty Librarian_**

_The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ_  
_by Tamiki Wakaki_

_Fanfic by: Time Cutter_

**Author's Notes;**

.

**「****Dirtiness 4****」**

.

_Katsuragi Keima sat on his chair patiently, smiling at the perverted librarian girl standing a distance in front of him. "Are you sure I'll enjoy this... Shiori?" he asked with a handsome face, which made her turn red._

_She nodded shyly, bringing out her courage not to run away. "Y-Yes, Katsuragi-kun..." her mouth muttered._

_Eager to see what she would do, the gamer placed his PFP on the ground for a while and smiled at her. "Go on."_

_Shiori smiled. This would be the time where she would prove to this gamer her true love for him. She lifted her shirt and threw it away, stripping herself naked. Then, from her school bag, she grabbed something out of it- a vanilla cream bottle. The librarian slowly squirted them in swirls on both her small breasts, then poured the rest of the remaining vanilla creams on top of her pussy._

_She took out another container, this time filled with honey syrup, and placed it on the ground. Lying on her back on the ground, she lift her legs up and, with one hand, spreads her anus' hole open wide. Shiori poured half of the honey syrup in the container into her anus, fingering herself to rub them all over her insides._

_Then she stood up, facing the gamer. "F-Feel free... to, ummmm, do w-whatever you want... to me..." she told Keima, turning cherry red._

_The otaku smiled at her. "...I don't like sweet things..." he started._

_She frowned, having thought that she did something wrong._

_"...but I'll please you if you want, Shiori." Keima finished, with a smile that made her turn even redder. She perked her head up at this, smiling happily. __He got up from his seat, staring at her naked edible body. "Lie down." he commanded._

_The librarian nodded and lied down on her back, the cold ground ignored by her. This was much more important than the cold shivering feeling that the stupid ground gives you._

_He stared at her face. "...you're cute, you know..." the gamer whispered into her ears, making her blush yet again. Then he captured her lips, slowly removing his clothes with the help of the said librarian whom he was making out with. Their tongues slid around each other's, saliva sticking them together._

_She threw his clothes away, and soon started removing his pants too. "K-Katsuragi...kun... mmmpph, aahhh..." she moaned, their tongues' contact having already pleasured her._

_Keima grinned. Grabbing both her breasts so suddenly, dirtying his hands with her vanilla creams she spreaded there earlier, he bought up her right breast to his face and started licking them tenderly. "I don't like the sweetness, mmph... but I'll, mppppph, take them to make you, urmph, happy..." he told her, sucking on the nipple._

_Shiori started moaning louder, unable to even think about covering her breasts anymore. "A-Aahhh, Katsuragi-kun... mmmnnn, m-mo... more..."_

_He nodded, sucking and licking her breasts more hungrily. On her left breast, he rubbed the vanilla down her stomach and up her neck, to make her body sweeter. Then, rubbing his naked body against hers, he started licking her entire vanilla-covered body, saliva from his tongue trailing down._

_She soon realized where he was going, the trail flowing down towards her pussy. "K-Katsuragi-kun, w-w-wait...!"_

_The gamer smirked in victory. "You'll love this, my dear Shiori..." he told her, flickering his tongue against-_

.

.

Shiori tripped on the ground, releasing the vanilla cream container under her. She landed on it, flat, and then-

_SQUIRT_

It squirted all the vanilla creams inside it on her clothes and her skin, making it seem as if it was an orgasm on her face.

"A-Ah... w-why did it have to... happen to... me...?" she shyly asked herself, though no one was around, at her house.

She frowned. She seemed to have the worst of luck, didn't she? Of all times, her sex delusions had to be ruined _now_... sheesh.

Getting up, she trashed the container and went to get a towel or whatever to wipe all these vanilla creams off herself. Then she went to get a new one, thinking up a continuation for her interrupted sex dream.

.

.

_He flickered his tongue greedily at her vanilla-covered pussy, slurping the mixture of creaminess and wetness up. Keima buried his face into her opening, which caused her to start screaming in the pleasured way._

_"Ahh, aahhh! K-Katsuragi-kun...! Mmnnn, aahh! D-Don't... don't, puhleaze, don't s-stop-ohhhh!" she said, squirming under his arms clutching on her own arms, keeping her on the ground._

_The gamer grinned. He was totally enjoying this, even though he hated the sweet taste. "Nice, mrmmpph, isn't it...?" he asked._

_She nodded so fast, due to the pleasure she was receiving, that it looked as if there was an earthquake happening around here. "M-More, Katsuragi-kun... I, ahhh, aah, want... m-more-aahh!"_

_He brought a hand down from her left breast, and stopped his licking for a while. Inserting two fingers into his mouth, he coated it with sticky slippery saliva, and formed it around the entrance of her anus. "Get ready for this~" he said in a sing-song tone, then thrusted his fingers _inside_ her._

_"F-Fwaaaa!" she screamed in pain and pleasure as he mimicked a scissor with his fingers, spreading her hole wider and wider. Then he resumed licking her vanilla-flavored pussy, pushing his tongue deep into her. "K-Katsuragi-kun... Katsu...ragi... kun...! Fwaah, oohhhh... mnnn, ahhh..." the librarian kept on moaning, her juices erupting on his face repeatedly._

_Keima smirked. He knew that this would make her scream in pleasure, and he was enjoying those cute moans of hers._

_He wiggled his fingers that were drilling through her hole, making the heavenly feeling spread further inside her. The honey syrup stuck to his fingers, pulling them back into her roughly- this made it easier for him to finger her and please her._

_"H-Haaaah! Katsu... K-Katsuragi-kun, I... I, ahhh! Can't take it, haaa, haaa, much l-longer...! FWAAAAA!" Shiori finally screamed as her most violent eruption exploded from her pussy onto his face, to which he licked up contentedly._

_"That was nice, Shiori..." he whispered to her, his breath making her skin feel warm. The otaku licked his honey-covered fingers, then gave it to the girl, who licked it a bit._

_She stared into his eyes, resting on the ground with her lower body soaking wet. "K-Katsu... ragi... kun..."_

.

.

Once again, Shiori tripped (somehow) and landed on her second-and-last vanilla cream container, spilling its contents everywhere. She got up and sighed. Her sex delusion, just as it was about to end, was interrupted _yet again_ in the same way. Furthermore...

"...I RAN OUT OF TISSUES TO WIPE THEM OFF!" she screamed to herself.

Then, the librarian covered her mouth, turning extremely red as she looked outside the windows of her house, her parents not home. "...D-did, umm... did someone h-hear me...?" she asked shyly, hoping that there would be no response.

Silence.

She blew a sigh of relief.

"...B-But... if it were, umm, real..." her words entered her mind, and she realized what she had just wished for.

_Did I just wish for the sex fantasy to happen in real life to me?_

"W-W-Waaaah!" she cried to herself as she became extremely red again.

.

**No words or regrets.**


	5. Dirtiness 5

**神のみぞ知るセカイ ****- twgok, ****Wakaki Tamiki**

* * *

Responses to Reviews:

Guest: Good idea. Maybe I should make a Yandere-Librarian one. And she'd be doing stuff to Keima... ooooh, good idea.

DemonSlayerGod: Well, here's one. I'm kinda getting lazier and lazier these days, so you'll never know when I'm going to update any story of mine. Hehehe.

* * *

**Shiori Shiomiya: Dirty Librarian**

"Dirtiness 5"

**WARNING:** This chapter is entirely based on the doujinshi _Kami mo Shira Nai Sekai_. Only Shiori's part of that doujin. Kanon's part will be posted onto _Nakagawa Kanon: Impure Idol_. I just frickin' LOVE that doujinshi! Especially how Shiori pleasured Keima... mwahahaha.

And remember!  
"No words or regret."

* * *

She walked out the library, thinking about that boy who she had fallen for. That twisted disgusting perverted cross-dressing- umm, that creepy-but-handsome Otamegane, Katsuragi Keima. Why was it that he kept on roaming inside her minds? Why can't she think of anything else?

Hell, when she tried to read her books, the good characters that live on all became Katsuragi.

WHY!?

...huh?

"...Katsuragi-kun..." she muttered as she looked at the man, surprisingly not playing his PFP.

He looked back. "...Shiori?"

She blushed. "...u-uhmm... gomen'nasai..."

The gamer cocked his head. "What for?"

"...I, woud like... to learn... more about you..." the librarian shyly answered, fidgeting with her hands.

Katsuragi looked at her, widening his eyes. "...no, no! This is all wrong- this isn't how a true heroine would ask the hero out on a date!"

Shiori immediately blushed at the assumption of her asking him out. "N-No... I'm, I'm not... asking you out!"

He lowered his hands that were pointing at her accusingly. "...you're not? Then... what?"

A guilty expression suddenly made its way onto Shiori's face. "...p-please..."

"Hm?" he asked, "I can't hear you... repeat again-"

Without warning, the librarian took out a book from nowhere and smashed it onto the gamer's head. "F-Forgive me..."

Katsuragi lost his consciousness as he fell to the ground, everything fading to black.

.

.

His eyes opened, and his vision came to see Shiori bending down towards his... lower naked self.

...WHAT!?

"...so this is your... reproductive organ. Ha... it's... it's my first time seeing a... real one."

He gasped out loud, shocked at this behavior. "W-WHAT IS THIS!?"

The girl looked up, blushing fiercely. "...I wanted to know more about Katsuragi-kun... so there was... no other choice." He looked at her like she was crazy. "I can't learn everything... from a book... can you teach me?" Shiori pleaded, her face burning red, but also with shyness and excitement- hoping he would accept her proposal... not that she was expecting him to do so. "Keima-kun..."

Panicking, thoughts raced through his mind. _S-So.. the thing Shiori wants to know is...?_

He sadly and slowly nodded, emotionally crying.

The librarian grabbed his manhood. "...this is Katsuragi-kun's penis..." she muttered, growing more red and curious. _it's a little more pink... it's different from the ones displayed in books..._ she thought to herself. _...not that I like reading those kinds of things... j-just saying... in case someone's reading my mind... hmm, it's big..._

Her breath warmed up his manhood. Katsuragi started panting, the warmth already somewhat pleasuring her. _N-Not again...! First Kanon and now... Shiori...!_

"Katsuragi-kun, you have false phimosis." she reported. Moving her hands around his erection even more, as she listened to his soft moans, Shiori noticed some sort of liquid slowly flowing out of the middle of his erection. "Ah, it's secreting...!" As if his dick was calling out to her, she slowly bent her head down and chomped on it. _What does it taste like?_ she wondered. _Mm..._

In surprise, Katsuragi gasped and moaned louder. "A-Ahh, Shi... Shiori, stop.."

Shiori didn't respond to that- but just continued pleasuring him, very slowly bobbing her head down and up on his lap. _W-Waah... This is Katsuragi-kun's taste... I, Incredible! I'm learning about you through my tongue..._ she began thinking to herself, now licking around the member. He moaned even louder, to her satisfication. _Katsuragi-kun's smell and temperature... it's like... it's like my head's going to... e-explode..._ "Mm, mmnn..."

"Wai... wait..." the gamer moaned out, trying to get the librarian to stop- while at the same time, wanting more of this feeling. "Ah.. ahh... S-Shi...ori..." He clutched onto his forehead tightly, his breath clearly visible. Katsuragi's body was heating up fast, and he couldn't bring himself to stop Shiori from eating his manhood.

She panted, almost out of energy to pleasure Keima more. But her determination just wouldn't let her stop- so wouldn't her lust.

"_Ha... puhaa... so... nice..._" Shiori moaned, resuming her meal as she licked his erection more and more. As Keima shook, about to cum, she felt disappointed- she didn't want this to end yet. The girl squeezed the tip of his penis, then started sucking on his release that was cut short.

"N-NNNGH!" he moaned loudly as his whole body cringed, his sudden ejaculation stopping right there. The urge to cum slowly decreased, but pleasure-receiving increased. Drool was flowing down his mouth that was trying to keep itself close.

_It's like I saw in a book... when you stimulate his genitals, Katsuragi-kun feels so good..._ she thought to herself, enjoying his taste more and more. The way her tongue licked his dick seemed like she was hungrily devouring an ice-cream. Saliva spilled all around his shaft, and guess what? She didn't care. Shiori lusted for him. She wanted more. _I'm happy... I want to make him feel even better with my tongue and mouth and hands..._

Suddenly, she stopped. Still unallowing his release, she glared down at his anus, squinting with curiosity.

"...h-huh...? Shio...ri? What... what are you-" Keima couldn't finish as Shiori suddenly stretched the hole around his anus apart, smiling a bit, still blushing. "W-What are-!?"

The librarian tried to smirk, feeling very much excited. "It... must certainly feel good... for boys here..." she whispered to him, bending down lower and licking his anus.

"Wha- what...!? Ah, no... no..." Katsuragi moaned louder as he tried to resist rocking his hips up.

_It's..._ she thought to herself, _puffy on the inside..._

He clutched his hands onto her head, trying to push her away, but found himself _pulling_ her deeper into him. She suddenly stopped and went back to licking his penis, saliva and drool spilling everywhere around his shaft, and the girl roughly grabbed Katsuragi's dick. She started shaking it up and down, as if masturbating him.

"U-Uwaaah!" he screamed loudly as his lower area felt like exploding.

Shiori smiled secretly as she took in his whole length inside her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, also stimulating his manhood for the gamer. "Mmph! Mmnnn!"

"_AHHH~HHAAHHHHH!_"

He came and semen shot out violently from his dick, bursting inside Shiori's mouth. Due to her hand still around his dick, which she was still bobbing over, she couldn't swallow all of his cum- and most of them spilled on his waist, to which she stopped bobbing upon and started licking up. The gamer panted for some while, before losing consciousness.

Shiori smiled. "...Katsuragi-kun... have a good dream..." she muttered, planning to enjoy some more, while rubbing some of his cum onto her face. Her lust was rising more and more.


End file.
